Under-weary
by Searching for November
Summary: As far as confessional surprises go- James Potter and lingerie is a pair Lily isn't excited about. "I like you and your underwear," he'd say.
**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

There it was again. The burst of cocky guffaws coming from the sofas on the further corner of the common room. Six boys were huddling over something, nobody in the common room knew. A red haired lady sitting by the fire, with a group of students, was staring intently at them. Irate was an understatement to how she looked. She, actually feels like murdering.

Another batch of smarting chortles erupted as some of boys were already falling off the sofa. Lily's eyes narrowed into slits of indignation, lips pursed. _One more laughter and I swear, I'm going to confiscate that bloody thing_ , silently she peeved. At some point, when their laughter died down. Two people from the group stood up and decided to retire for the day. She huffed: relieved.

She returned to scanning her notes. Well into the second page for her Charms essay; she was interrupted as somebody was clearing their throat behind her. Looking up, she saw him. It was one of the boys from the sofa group. A boy with messy dark hair and round spectacles. She rested her head on her left hand and looked at him, reproachful. He was looking flustered and guilty. Not the least trying to look at her directly.

"What is it, Potter?" Irritation and boredom tainting her voice.

He loosened the knot of his tie and unbuttoned his collar. The gesture unsettled Lily, like some bad omen. He huffed, stuffing his left hand in his pocket. He moved to the center of the common room. Lily's eyes trailed on him. Taking something out from his pocket. The thing looked white and frilly? Without prologue, James placed the frilly object on his face like a mask.

The whole common room was, suddenly, amassed in silence. Either shocked or scared for his life. (Or probably, both.)

The remaining guys from the sofa landed on the floor. Laughing off their arses into oblivion. Lily was- well, nobody could grasp what she was thinking. Most of the students there could guess, it was along the lines of killing James Potter.

"Lily Evans," he spread his arms wide. Lily's eyes turned wide as cup saucers. "I like you!"

Hearing this, Lily dropped her quill and stood up, slowly. Like death coming up from his grave. "James, go! Run!" His friends shouted amidst drowning from their laughter. James was on the move before anybody could even warn him to escape.

Dashing half the expanse of the common room like a man in the brink- which would happen if Evans catches him- of his life. Potter recounted why he'd agreed to this stupid dare in the first place. They ran up the winding staircase of the boys' dormitory. One, dark haired and scared shitless while the other, blindingly red for revenge. The bellows and applause of the students from common room became distant in their hearing. James sweating into the underwear on his face. Lily poised for a stunning spell: wand at hand.

The jinx was already at the tip of her tongue. When James, unknowingly, captured her hand; dragged and imprisoned beside a cold wall. He, shackling her hands behind her. She, unable to move. Their faces a well inches apart. Her chest heaving into his. His breath mingling with hers. The knicker's crotch in full view.

"Arsehole," she said. The threat sounded no less vitriolic.

James dragged a few more air into his crying lungs before replying. "A cute one, nonetheless." She missed aiming a kick to his jewels.

"Woah there! That is some serious threat of property destruction, Lily." He took the underwear off and leaned a bit closer. Preventing her, any chance of escape.

"Pervert," Lily hissed. Arms still locked behind her.

"In my defense, I'll have you know. I bought this knickers just last week. This is technically mine. I was planning to get a hold of yours but then," he shrugged.

Lily glared at him for a second. Huffing out her frustration, "I know."

"You knew this isn't yours?"

"Uh-hm."

"Merlin, you're cruel." He shook his head in disbelief before releasing her hands.

They were silent for a moment. James still catching on his breathe. When she deemed him well enough to reply, Lily probed, "You like women, Potter?"

"What's not to like?"

"And women's underwear, as well?" She sounded no less than curious.

"I like you and your underwear."

"Touche." Lily clucked her tongue.

James ran his hand along his hair, messing it further. Lily wondered if the gesture was like some nervous tick. _Does she make him feel nervous, at all?_ She wondered. A bit ruffled on where her thoughts were heading, she shook her head, dismissing her reverie.

Lily moved closer to him. Grabbing his lapels, she tugged him towards her. "Since you like women and to be perverse, Potter. I'm letting you experience that for the next two weeks, in detention. By scrubbing the girls' bathroom floors," she grabbed the underwear from him and dangled it in front of his face. "Wearing only this." James' jaw (if possible) dropped.

Lily chuckled menacingly. She grabbed his left hand, limp on his side, and dropped the underwear there. Turning around, she retraced her steps back, leaving a confused and gobsmacked James.

"Oh, and by the way," when she reached the bottom, she'd turned. "I'd have Filch watch over you. So, I'd know if you'll do something to get off." She added a bright smile at him.

"Hn," James smirked. "Admit it Evans, you just wanted to see me in your underwear."

Author's Note: Ok, that was one weak ending but I don't know what else to do. My brother was pestering me about Hentai Kamen which ultimately, led me to a James (nearly) wearing women's underwear scene. Tell me your thoughts. Tell me, tell me, tell me. I'd gladly read them.

Hope you enjoyed!

\- November


End file.
